Running
by expecto patronum1212
Summary: Remember that girl Katniss and Gale saw in the woods? The one that got lifted away in a hovercraft? this is her story, hers and the boy who was with her. please R&R! Its good i promise!


**RUNNING**

**She held my hand tightly, reassuringly, before the hovercraft lifted us away. "I love you." She whispered. When the hovercraft took us away, I heard her scream my name.**

**Interduction (Aaron)**

District One- lapdogs for the capital, where you can make the most beautiful items anyone has ever seen…but never try them for yourself. That's what Maddison and I are escaping. That and the Hunger Games, the whipping, the cruelty no one deserves.

The last thing I wanted to do was run away. Yes, I hated the capital, and yes, I loved Maddison, but seriously. Running away? They had tracker jackers, mutations, and a world of gadgets far beyond anyone's comprehension. Especially mine. But Maddison had a point. Yea, they had all that stuff, but do you really think they'd bother using it on two District One runaways? Maybe. Maybe not. But they would if they knew where we wanted to go. I could picture that night, just a few months ago, where Maddi had whispered in my ear, crooning- "_We could escape. You and I, we could do it. Run off, into the wilds, into the woods of District 4, then off to the woods of 12, then to 13." _ That was when I spoke up. _"District 13? The one that got blown to smithereens a couple decades back?" my voice sounded skeptical. Unbelieving. With a reason. _

That was when she explained it all to me, how some girls at the factory heard from rebels in the poorer part of the city how there might just be life _under_ District 13. And the way she explained it, her eyes lit up with excitement at a possible way out. Even now I have my worries, but I wouldn't ever admit it. Truth be told, the second the grabbed my hands in hers, squeezed them reassuringly, telling me she believed in me, I was sold. We were running away.

**Chapter One (Aaron)**

First thing first- make plans. I worked in the factory next to Maddi's, so at lunch break (10 minutes) we ran to meet at each other's posts on the assembly line. We could never really make plans there though, because huge beefy bodyguards always walked patrol and even checked our lunches on occasion. But that didn't bother Maddison. She was translucent. She just grinned when the guard asked to inspect her sandwich, handing it over, grinning at me in the process. That didn't matter; we usually met after work to confer anyway.

Then one day, after 5 minutes of waiting for her at our usual meeting/ eat place, and she didn't show, I got worried. She was always there, right on time. There had been times where if someone got on a bodyguard's nerves, they whipped them. Or worse. _What have they done?_ My heart lurched as I ran across the street practically paved in diamonds to her factory, where all the girls worked. That was another insane rule that we detested- keep the genders apart as much as possible. Maybe that was why they didn't let her go. They had noticed she was eating lunch with a boy and didn't like it. Or maybe the scanner they scanned everybody with that came in and out of the building was malfunctioning, causing her to be late. There were many possibilities. Some fine, some worrisome. That didn't slow my pace. In my chest, now pounding with fear, I knew something was wrong. I could just sense it. I realized I was probably overreacting, but who cared? Not me. If there was even a _possibility_ something was wrong with Maddi, I would be there.

I finally got there. I passed the scanner test as quickly as I could, then shoved the door open, running into the beautiful lobby of the factory, where a secretary was typing behind a desk, flanked by two bored-looking bodyguards. They glared and stood simultaneously as I stopped at the desk. The secretary looked up at me, her huge frizzy pink hair proving she was from the capital. I shivered. "Can I…help you?" she didn't seem to remember I was a boy in a no boy zone. One of the bodyguards reminded her. "Get out." He said gruffly. "I- but I need-"he stood there, unmoving, glaring down at my stuttering, nervous figure. _Get it together, Aaron._ I told myself. _This is Maddison at stake._ I drew myself up, attempting to brush myself off. A picture of Maddi getting beaten in my mind gave me the courage to stay. "Sirs, Ma'am, please, Maddison Oakheart, worker 133726, is sick. They sent me over from the factory across the street to take her home." "I'm her brother" I added.

If any of them had even half a brain, they would realize that didn't make any sense. Good thing they were from the capital, so they only had wealth, no brains. After the secretary looked at the guards, and they nodded, she looked at me and smiled a sickly smile, revealing a mouthful of pink teeth. Good God. "Go on ahead." She opened the huge metal doors, sending one of the bodyguards to _'escort'_ me down to her cubicle.

When Holly, Chamomile, Morgan and some other girls I knew were Maddi's friends saw me, they seemed relieved to see me. Why? My heart couldn't stop thudding. _Please, oh, please be okay… _when I got to her cubicle, he back was turned to us, and so I tapped her on the shoulder. I wanted to hug her, but the bodyguard was right there and wouldn't have liked that.

A horrible shudder racked her body at my touch and I noticed she was shivering. "M-Maddi?" I stammered. Her shoulders dropped in relief and she slowly turned in her chair. Revealing my worst nightmares. Horrible slashes covered her face, arms, and front of her neck, most of them still slightly bleeding. She tried to smile up at me, but the gash across her mouth turned it into a snarl. I choked back a sob that almost escaped and willed my arms not to wrap around her. MADDI! My head screamed. WHAT HAVE THEY DONE? I reared around to the bodyguard; I couldn't look at her face without reacting anymore.

"You dare-"I yelled at the bodyguard, but stopped. He looked surprised to see her face, too. He looked quickly around and looked down on me. "Go." I took his advice and grabbed Maddison's bloody hand, careful not to grasp it too hard. We ran together down the hallway, tears streaming down both our faces. We ran out of the lobby without getting scanned, but for once no one was around, so we ran across the street. I ran to my car down the street and opened the passenger door for her, then got in the driver's seat.

Chapter Two (Aaron)

I couldn't help it. Tears streamed down my face. I drove in silence, and Maddi didn't interrupt. Maybe because she was crying too hard to notice, or she knew not to disturb me when I was fuming. When we got to where I wanted to be, an old shack in the middle of a desert, where we had most of our planning sessions, and was right behind my house, I stopped the car.

We got out, walked into the un-bugged shack and sat there. I could feel her looking at me, and I turned to her and opened my arms out to her. Even though I knew she didn't love me the way I loved her, she welcomly came into my arms and wept. I cried into her auburn-red hair and hugged her with all my ability. Letting her know I was there. For her. She curled her fingers into fists again and again on my back. Even though I was curious, I didn't ask what happened. Now wasn't the time.

She fell asleep like that, cradled in my arms. She looked even more beautiful asleep. Peaceful. I carried her into my house, laying her on my bed. I put cheap medicine on her cuts that probably wouldn't do much good, but that's all we had. No doctor would heal factory workers lashings. Not if they wanted to keep their job. I used all my band-aids I had on her cuts, only covering a little over half. I pulled the blanket over her body and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She surprised me by opening her big green eyes and taking my face in her hands, pulling me down to her face. She kissed me, sending pathetic shivers down my spine. "I love you." She whispered sleepily, her eyes fluttering to a close. I smiled sadly, tucking her arms in. "Not the way I love you." I whispered as I settled on the floor. "Not the way I love you."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I woke up the next morning to her eyes on me. She was leaning over the bed, watching me. I pulled myself up on one elbow and looked back at her, scanning her face and neck with my eyes. They hardly looked better. At least the bleeding had stopped. She read my mind, whispering "It's okay. I'm okay." I shook my head and stood up. "I won't believe you until those cuts have disappeared." I said my voice scratchy from sleep.

She sighed and crawled out of bed, sitting beside me. "This floor is really uncomfortable, Aaron. How did you even sleep last night?" she looked worried, as if me not getting a good night's sleep even compared to her wounds. "It doesn't matter how _I _slept. How did _you_ sleep? Do you feel better?" my voice was soft, but her brow was still creased with worry. "Maddi, I slept fine!" I whined. "I know, I know." She whispered, hugging me.

I pulled her away as I stood up. She did to. "Then what's wrong?" I said, shaking her. "You really care about me, don't you, Aaron?" her lovely eyes bored into mine. I blushed and looked to the floor. "Of course, I do, Maddi. You know that." She tilted my chin up so I had to look at her. "I don't think I ever realized how much until yesterday. It took a lot of courage to stand up to those bodyguards and come get me. You just seemed to know I was hurt. You could've gotten in big trouble for me. And you didn't even need to."

I looked at her hard, glaring into her teary eyes. "_I didn't even need to?" _ I said harshly. "If you would've gotten hurt, and I wouldn't have done anything about it, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, Maddi! You mean the world to me!" I stopped, because she was shaking her head. "You don't believe me? Maddi, I love you! I always have! Don't doubt that! I'll _always _be there for you. _Always._ Okay?" she nodded her head, crying. I grabbed her in a hug, shushing her. "Now why are you crying? " I asked softly. "I'll never deserve you, Aaron. But I'll try. We'll get out, together. We can do anything." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

My heart dropped. I nodded somberly and pulled away. I had finally told her I loved her, confessed my love to her, and she ignored it, changed the subject, and shunned away my confession. I left her in my room to go get breakfast.

Chapter Three (Aaron)

As the days passed, we stayed the same. Me loving her, her loving me, but just as a brother. The reaping came nearer, and our plans evolved. More and more I began to believe that we would make it. We would get to District 13. Just Maddi and I.

2 days until the reaping, and we were ready to go. "Okay, Aaron, tell me the plan." We did this at least twice a day- before work in the shack, and after work as we ate dinner at my house. We couldn't go over to her house because her mother was gravely ill, and a doctor was always there. We might be overheard. I relayed to her what I already had implanted in my mind, but I understood that she just wanted to be safe.

First, I was to go into work and tell my employer that my "sister" (Maddi) and I were quitting. He wouldn't care because we're replaceable and he doesn't like me anyway. If he asked why, I was to say we were moving to District 2, which was a lie, of course, but if he checked, which I doubt he would, he would find two people who are renting a little house there named Madyson and Erin. They wouldn't notice the difference. Then, I was to go get Maddi. Her part of the plan at this point will have been to snag two old worker uniforms from District 4.

In the factory, even though our main job is supposed to be fine jewelry and items, we do much more. Districts aren't supposed to communicate with each other, but we had the finest factories in Panem, and the Capital allowed it for the most part. So things such as old worker uniforms are sent here to be upgraded and renewed from time to time. Along with many other things.

Maddi's alibi was to say the sewing machines weren't working, which she said they don't anyway, and tell her boss her mother was a fine seamstress and that she could sew them for free. She was sure her boss would allow it without checking into it further.

Then we were to meet in my car and leave. When we got to the shack behind my house, we would pick up the already made backpacks stuffed with food, clothes, water, and small hunting weapons. Then, when it came night-time, the day before the reaping, we were to escape. I live a few miles from the border to District 2, which then connects with 4 and so on.

Even though the border was very securely guarded 24/7 with mutts, guards and electric fence, Maddison believed she knew a place where the fence was rumored to have a blind spot. From there, we would run. Through the barren desert empty of human life and to the thick woods of District 4- Lumber. That was where the outfits from the factory would come in play. We would change into those, so when, or if, we came by any workers in District 4 woods, we would look like we were just two other lumberjacks at work. Hopefully.

From then on, our plan lost more and more details, because the farther away we were from familiar ground of District 1, the less and less we know of what to expect. We were hoping the woods connected with that of District 12.

You can see why I am hesitant. Most of our "brilliant plan" has to do with rumors and guesses. But what else are we to do? What else are we to go by? Nothing.

Chapter Four (Aaron)

Today was the day. One day until the reaping, and our plan was in action. We decided we wouldn't have lunch together today, but do the plan then instead.

As I worked that morning, I couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. My thoughts switched from Maddi and I to just me. Alone. Without her. Because something went terribly wrong. I shook the terrible thoughts from my head and kept working as the hours ticked slowly by.

Finally, _finally,_ lunch came. 10 minutes. Now. I grabbed my lunch pot and ran up to my boss's desk. He sat there, smoking a huge cigar and talking on the phone. When he saw me he glared and pointed at the phone, mouthing "wife". I nodded, prepared, and lay my resignation papers on his desk. He looked at them, telling the person on the phone to not to so worked up.

He looked up at me and grabbed a measly pile of money from under his desk. My last pathetic paycheck. Then he waved me away. Telling me fine. Go. I grabbed the money and sighed in relief and ran out the door.

This time I walked across the street, waving to a car that let me pass. I waited in a line for the scanner and then walked into the now crowded building. Of course. Everybody wanted to look their best for the reaping tomorrow.

I walked up to the same secretary and told her why I was here. "Aw, ya moving?" she asked as she read the papers. I could tell she had gotten her eyes done. They were pink, now, too. "Uh, yes, to District 2." I said, a tad impatiently. She got the hint. "I'll call her up." She voiced over the intercom for worker 133726 to come to the lobby.

We waited. And waited. Finally she got a call on her desk phone and picked it up with her pink talons. "Mmhhmm… yes, yes, I see. Very well, then. Goodbye." I looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry hon, she aint available." She crooned. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" I stammered, pictures of her getting whipped in my mind. The secretary glared at me. "Her contract aint up yet, apparently." She said, peering at my sweating face. "Ya'll okay?" I nodded. Shit. I totally forgot they made girls sign work contracts. That pretty much meant she wasn't allowed to quit until her contract was up. That could be months, even years.

Even though I doubted she would tell me, I decided to risk it. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but could you please tell me when her contract ends?" I pleaded, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Sure thing, hon." She typed in her computer for a second then laughed. "Oh hon, you're in luck. It ends tomorrow, an hour after the reaping. You just…" she tapered off, not really wanting to finish the sentence, but I knew what she was going to say. _You just gotta survive the reaping._

Chapter Five (Aaron)

I didn't know what to think. This wouldn't affect our plan, unless one of us got reaped. And the odds were against us, anyway, because we had decided not to sign up for tesserae because we wouldn't need it where we were going.

I sighed. I was 18, and Maddi had just turned 18, too. Our last eligible year. Let's cross our fingers.

I waited in the car for the rest of the day, waiting for her, because I couldn't very well go back to work now. Finally she walked to the car, steaming, a very un-Maddi thing to do. "God-damn work contract has to go and mess everything up!" she yelled the second we drove away.

"Maddi, it's okay. We can do it tomorrow right after the reaping. And you know we won't get reaped, because our names are only in there once! The odds are totally in our favor, Maddi! Don't worry." She nodded, finding logic in my words. "I feel bad for Morgan. Her name is in there 98 times!" Maddi frowned. Just typical Maddi. Feel sorry for everyone and everything she can't change. I laid my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay." I didn't really know what else to say. She was friends with everybody, she wouldn't be happy no matter what.

She nodded again as I drove up my dirt driveway. We got out of the car and she looked at me sheepishly. "Can I spend the night?" I laughed. "Of course, Maddi." She ran down the street to get her pajamas while I set up my bed for her.

When she got back I was already in my pajamas, lying on the floor. She shook her head and pulled me into my bed. I stared at her. She blushed and punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Don't be a weirdo; I just won't be able to sleep without you near. I'm nervous." I nodded and she curled up beside me. I pulled her close and hugged her. "Just sleep tight, everything will be fine." I promised. I believed it, too.

I felt her nod against me, already too tired to speak. Before I knew it, we were both asleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(Maddison)

The next morning, I woke up just on time. An hour and a half until reaping. Aaron lay still beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist protectively, even in his sleep. I stretched and shook him gently, arousing him. "Aaron? I gave you an hour and a half to get ready. I hope that's enough."

His eyes opened and he smiled, his bright blue eyes piercing mine. I shivered. He frowned, noticing. "Are you okay? Are you cold?" I laughed and looked down, feeling silly. "No, no, I'm fine." He nodded and stretched his arms, showing his muscles. I looked down again so he wouldn't see me blush. I did that a lot around him.

"Wanna see my dress?" I asked excitedly. I really wanted to show him, because it made my boobs look big. And it was cute. He nodded. "Sure. Then you can see if my suit looks okay." My heart thudded picturing him in a suit, but I just nodded. No time for distractions. I leaned over and grabbed my dress from the end of the bed, giving him a good look at my butt. I turned around and held it up to my body first, showing him. He smiled. "Put it in now!" he laughed. I did too and went into the bathroom to change. I turned around in the mirror, admiring how adorable I looked. I glared at my straight hair and grabbed the curling iron I had forgotten to get last time. I made it all curly and pretty, but it needed something. Oh, well.

I walked out, but his back was turned to me. He was putting on his suit. I laughed because I wanted him to turn around so I could see his chest, but he pulled the undershirt over his head before he turned. "Wow." He uttered. We both blushed and looked down, but I was pleased. He walked over to me and squeezed my hand. "You look beautiful. I wish the occasion wasn't so horrid."

I nodded and walked across the room so he couldn't see me grin. He called me beautiful! I picked up his vest thing off the floor and tsked him. "Now it's going to be all wrinkly!" I whined, smiling. He smile to and pouted. "Boo hoo!" he stood in front of me so I could put his vest on. I buttoned it and ran my finger down the buttons. I took a step back and held in a gasp. Oh, he looked wonderful. More than wonderful. He looked so handsome in his suit, and for a startling moment I pictured him in that suit, being called for the reaping. I shuddered.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear-"It's okay. We'll be fine." I nodded shyly and he held me away from him, his hands holding my shoulders. He dropped them absentmindedly and got a box from beside his bed. He opened it, holding it out to me. I

I gasped. In it was a beautiful black flower to match my dress, studded with diamonds. I lowered my head so he could fasten it in my hair. The thing that was missing. I smiled at him, opening my mouth to thank him. "No need." He said. He hesitated, then added, "If this is the last time I see you, I want you to have something to remember me by, okay?" I nodded, because it was too terrible for me to respond to. We would see each other again. We would.

Chapter Six (Maddison)

We walked together, hand in hand, to the reaping. Even if he didn't like me the way I liked him, I didn't care. I was scared, and he calmed me. We stood in the section marked 17-18. They pricked our fingers and we got in a huddle with the others our age. No one talked, except for some of the boys and girls who always acted like they would volunteer, the volunteer wannabies. "This year it's my turn, Fire, do don't even try to volunteer." "Chill, man, I just wanna watch this year." I could feel Aaron's muscles tightening in his arms as he clenched his fists. "They're not worth it, Aaron. They're crazy."

A volunteer wannabe girl heard me and laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Oakheart, we won't volunteer for you. Hey, when you die, can I have your boyfriend?" I turned around to them and whispered angrily- "Go to hell, you volunteer wannabe. You're sick. And a liar. You'd never really volunteer. We'll see who volunteers when they call the names!" The girl paled and glared. "I'm for real, you prissy. I'm no wannabe. You'll see. You better hope you guys don't get called, cause us aint volunteering for factory workers any day."

The other people in her group laughed, agreeing. Aaron put his hand on my back as I turned around and walked me away from them. "Losers." We said simultaneously. I smiled and grabbed his hand as the mayor stood.

He made a long speech every mayor makes every year, talking about the history and greatness of Panem. Please. Finally our escort from the Capital, Rungee Zumper, and the male and female mentor, whose names are Sapphire and Alexander, stood to pick the names.

Aaron squeezed my hand as Rungee Zumper fished the girl tributes name out of the bowl. "And the girl tribute, for District 1, for the 73rd Hunger Games is…" he paused, letting the Capital's cameras zoom in… "ROSALIE GRAPPLE!" He called. No one said anything as a 14 year old girl with pigtails and high heels on walked to the stage.

"I VOLUNTEER!" A girl in the 15-16 age group yelled. She ran up onto the stage, throwing the younger girl aside. I grimaced. This girl was huge. She was bigger than me, even bigger than Aaron. Her hair was blue, and there wasn't much of it. She had a triumphant look on her face, like she had already won. They asked her name and checked all her papers and the rules to see if she could volunteer. As they did that, I notice Sapphire grimacing. After deciding she could, they asked her name again, for her to say into the microphone. "Aurora Laven!" she boomed proudly.

The escort clapped, glaring at us to do so, also. A few did, but we didn't. Never. Only one person could volunteer at each reaping, so whoever the boy was was out of luck.

"Now for the male tribute!" Zumper boomed, throwing his hand into the bowl. My grip tightened on Aaron's hand, and he looked at me, not looking nervous at all. "I'm in there once, Maddi." He whispered reassuringly in my ear. He kept saying it, over and over, into my ear. Getting louder and louder.

He said it as Zumper pulled out the slip. He said it as Zumper held it up into the air, so he could read it dramatically. He said it as Zumper slowly read the name. He said it, as Zumper read the name, so loud in my ear I almost didn't hear who it was. _Almost._ But I did. Everyone did. "The male tribute is… AARON DOWNFORD!"

He didn't look at me. He unclenched my hand from his and walked to the stage . I didn't react. _They-he…he's tribute… HE'S TRIBUTE!"_ My brain yelled. I pushed pass people, trying to get to him, as if that would help. I reached him before he got pass the velvet rope holding us back, and I grabbed his arm. Two bodyguards blocked him and pulled my hand away. In a daze, he kept walking. I stood there, tears pouring down my face. A horrid scream erupted from somewhere very close to me, and I wondered who it came from. With a jolt I realized it was from me. I was screaming, because Aaron was as good as dead.

All at once the truth crashed against my skull, forcing me to understand. "AARON! NO! NOOO! PLEASE!" I wailed. I tried to push past the bodyguards, but they didn't budge. I screamed as the two tributes shook hands. I screamed as Aaron walked away with Alexander behind him, never looking back. I screamed.

Chapter Seven (Maddison)

I calmed down. I slowly realized Aaron could see his family and friends, and say his goodbyes. He had no family. He had no friends. Only me. The bodyguards moved and I ran onto the stage as everyone left. The mayor waited there, seeing if anyone wanted to see the tributes for the last time. I was the only one there. "Let. Me. See. Aaron. Now." I breathed. The mayor frowned at my disrespectful tone, but nodded and had a bodyguard escort me into the pretty Justice Building. "Three minutes." He said as he opened the door to Aaron. He left, closing the door behind him.

Aaron looked up at the noise and I saw tears streaming down his face. I ran over to him and sat on his lap, hugging him. He hugged me back, squeezing me tight. "Aaron, listen to me," I whispered in his ear as I hugged him. "When you get on the train, before it leaves, go into your room in there and jump off. We can still run. They'll never see it coming." I pulled away a tad and looked into his eyes, brimming with tears, just like mine. He nodded.

"Aaron, I love you. I've always loved you, and if we don't make it, I want you to know that. I wanted to marry you and live my life with you. But not here. Not in Panem. When we run away," I whispered, "We can be anything. I love you." He nodded and said "Me too." I kissed him, surprising us both. I hugged him fiercely and went to kiss him again, but the door opened.

"Let's go, missy." The guard said. I sniffed and nodded. As we left, I looked back, but Aaron wasn't with me anymore. He was in his own world.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(Aaron)

I never thought she would confess she loved me. I didn't know she did. I never thought I would think about my death, but here I was, doing just that.

I sat there, thinking. Either way, I was going to die in the next week. I had two options, two possible ways to die. One was to stay on that train as it whizzed away to the arena and die there, and two was to run and get caught. I loved Maddi, but come on. She had to realize a runaway tribute would be chased after, found, and punished. She would be punished, too. But I couldn't tell her that. She was so full of hope. For us, together. And she would have to watch as I ignore her, fight and die in the arena. I wasn't going to do that to her. I loved her too much to do that.

So I, knowing I was damned either way, made plans to be the first ever tribute to escape the train. Or try, anyway.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I let Alexander and Zumper lead me to the train. Alex wanted to right away talk strategy. We were to win. We were Careers, after all. I stuffed my face with the food on the train as I listened, because even though we were the wealthiest District, didn't mean I was wealthy. The other tribute, Aurora, was ecstatic. She kept asking Sapphire questions, and I got caught up in the talk. Suddenly, with a jolt, I remembered the train. "When will the train began to move?" I interrupted. Alex looked annoyed. The first time I had talked all night, just to ask about the train. "Any minute now." He said, looking at me.

I pretended to look sickly. "I don't do things that go too fast. Please excuse me." I sat up and left the table, leaving my mentor there, stunned, probably thinking something along the lines of _how dare he._ Oh, well.

I ran to my room grabbed some extra cloths, changing quickly out of my suit into some camo and boots provided in a drawer. I opened the window of the train, seeing if I could fit my body through it. I could, but if I landed on my head, I'd be doomed. I decided to lock the door, even shoving a heavy drawer in front of it. Shoving my boots out first, I slowly wriggled my body out until I landed on the ground, on my butt. Better than my head, I guess.

Just in time, too, because with a jolt, the train lurched forward and raced down the track. Just like that, gone. I stared after it for a minute, taken aback by the speed. On TV it never seemed that fast. Mentally shaking my head, I looked to see if other tribute trains were following, but none were so I crossed the tracks, my back on the city, my eyes to the woods I had hardly ever seen before. In the fading light, it looked so eerie. Like every evil creature the Capital can think of are living in those woods. Waiting for me.

Again, I shook my head mentally. _Now is not the time to scare yourself._ I told myself. _Soon, the Capital will be on your tail, and you will need to prepare. _I walked, in a daze-like walk, to the edge of the woods, with nothing, except the clothes on my back and the thoughts in my head. Even the thought of Maddi by my side didn't clear the picture in my head- one of the Capital coming after me with everything they had. With that, I entered the woods.

Chapter Eight (Maddison)

As soon as the guard rid of me in front of the Justice Building, I ran. Sprinted, is more like it. I sprinted all the way to the shack, not even pausing to admire the beautiful sunset setting over the desert at dusk, usually my favorite part of the day. But today wasn't a normal day, was it?

I ran inside the shack, throwing open the battered down door. I walked over to the chest on the far wall, opening the top. Inside it were our backpacks. I picked them up, teetering on my heels. _My heels! _I almost laughed, but I had to be somewhat quiet. I changed in the shack, taking some clothes from the corner of the shack; extras, I guess, although I had never noticed them before.

As I pulled them on, I swore I heard a faint beep, and I swung around, squinting my eyes in the little light there was left. Nothing. Feeling like someone was watching me, I picked up our bags where I had dropped them. _Weird._ I thought. They felt heavier than usual, but maybe because I was holding both at once, I guess.

I hauled them both over my back, then decided to carry one over my arm and one over my back. This wasn't going to be a fun trip to meet Aaron. _If he came, _a voice at the back of my head jeered as I ran. But he did. He loved me and I loved him, and he wanted to run away with me. Of course he did. I dismissed the thought, but it continued to bug me somewhat.

Finally I reached the spot in the fence where it was rumored to be blind. I put my ear close to the fence. Sure enough, I didn't hear the hum that informed me the fence was on. My heart swelled and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. So we were good, for now. I looked around for  
Aaron, ignoring the voice in my head saying he'd never show. I lay the bags down and sat, waiting for him.

Not even five minutes later, he appeared out of the woods to my right. I ran to him, seeing him before he saw me. "You came!" I said, giving him a hug. He stood there rigid, looking past me. I let go, looking him up and down. He had changed into camo, and his hair was slightly ruffled. He had a blank expression on his face. "wh-what's wrong?" I asked. He shrugged and looked slightly down at me. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, his voice sounding off, unsure.

I took that as an insult, taking a step back. "W-why would you say that? I thought you said you loved me! Was I wrong? Are you having second thoughts? It's not too late, _Aaron." _ I said bitterly.


End file.
